heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Hook
Captain James Bartholomew Hook (also known as Captain James Hook or simply Captain Hook) is the main antagonist of Disney's Peter Pan franchise, and one of the secondary antagonists in Mickey's House of Villains. He is Peter Pan's arch-nemesis. In the original film, he was voiced by the late Hans Conried, who also played The Grinch in Halloween is Grinch Night. In the sequel, he was voiced by Corey Burton, who also played Count Dooku in the Star Wars prequel trilogy, Onus in Disney's Treasure Planet, Quint in Disney's Timon & Pumbaa, Jones in Disney's Tarzan, and Shan Yu in Kingdom Hearts II. In The Pirate Fairy, he was voiced by Tom Hiddleston, who also played Loki in the MCU, and Lord Nooth in The Early Man. Personality Captain James Hook is a raucous, vengeful, cacophonous, manipulative, but sophisticated pirate. He used to simply enjoy treasure hunting, but along the way, he had a skirmish with Peter Pan, losing his left hand at one point, it being fed to Tick-Tock the saltwater crocodile. This brought out two sides of Hook, him hating Peter Pan and relentlessly hunting him, but also developing a paranoid fear of Tick-Tock that bordered on insanity; to be fair, Tick-Tock enjoyed the flavor of his hand and has been stalking Hook ever since, wanting to devour the rest of the pirate. Hook is clearly psychopathic and demented, viewing his pirates as pawns, disposing of them if they so much as mildly annoy him. Despite his infanticidal declarations, Hook is partly devoid of human traits. He often commits acts of villainy that seem to stem from a deep-seated desire for respect and adulation. He also seems to genuinely enjoy having Smee around. Contrary to most main antagonists, Hook sees Smee as a true friend, talking with and relaxing with his assistant, and does not often use fear and intimidation to bully him. Smee (in turn) generally enjoys helping Hook, but if Hook is in over his head, Smee does tend to desert him. Hook also can be a bit of a vainglorious blabbermouth, and also, his short temper can and does cloud his better judgment. Because of this, Peter Pan does not see Hook as much of a threat, but more an object of ridicule. He also seemed to enjoy fighting Peter Pan, and while willing to kill him, Hook nonetheless took his hat off when he thought he had murdered him, with a moment of sadness, he stated Pan as being a worthy adversary and mourned his loss. Despite his shortcomings, Hook is still a very vile, arrogant and unpropitious guy, wanting to commit acts of terrorism and blow Peter Pan up, or cut him in half, or kill him in any gruesome way he can. He also lies, cheats, and backstabs others for his personal gain, and despite a few quirky mannerisms, he remains a loathsome and cruel person. Despite his backstabbing and treacherous nature, he claims that he will never break a promise, but will sometimes find loopholes, such as a promise he made to Tinker Bell about not laying a finger (or a hook) on Peter if they find his hideout. This has been proven to be true as instead of harming him himself, Hook leaves a bomb for Peter. Appearance Captain James Hook is tall, slender, elegant, has long black hair, brown eyes, a big chin, a Roman nose, thick black eyebrows, and is thinly mustachioed (he sometimes has a five-o-clock shadow). He always puts a lot of time into his appearance, has a crimson hat with a big lavender feather, and a long expensive-looking red coat. Under his coat, he wears a pink shirt. On his left arm is a sliver hook for a hand. Despite his skinny and frail appearance, Hook is actually physically much stronger than he looks, shown when he lifts the rather corpulent Smee and throws Starkey off the ship, both using only his arm with the hook as well as lifting Tiger Lily with only his arm with the hook while she was tied to an anchor. History Peter Pan The best-known version of Captain Hook appeared in the 1953 Walt Disney film, Peter Pan, where he became one of Disney's most memorable villain characters. When Hook is first seen, he is plotting his revenge against Peter for the incident with his hand. He is seen looking for the location of Peter's hideout, and he (along with Mr. Smee) abduct the native princess Tiger Lily, believing that she may have such information. They interrogate her at Skull Island, but are thwarted by Peter and the crocodile that ate Hook's hand. Later on, Hook finds out that Peter had banished Tinker Bell for her attempt on killing Wendy, and uses the situation to his advantage. He gets Smee to bring Tinkerbell to the ship, and Hook goads her into revealing Peter's hideout. However, Tinkerbell makes Hook swear he won't lay a hand (or hook) on Peter. After his crew abducts Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys, Hook places a time bomb disguised as a present in the hideout, initially breaking his promise. With the help of Tinker Bell, though, Peter survives, and he goes back to the ship to confront Hook and free the others. Hook and Peter engage in a long battle, but Hook and his crew are ultimately defeated, and Hook is seen swimming for his life from the crocodile. Return to Neverland In the 2002 animated sequel Return to Never Land, Hook kidnapped Wendy's daughter Jane and took her as leverage to try and get what he wanted he knew where Peter Pan first met Wendy. When he found out that she did not want to be at Never Land, Hook promises her that if she would help him with what he wanted that he would help her with what he wanted. To do so, he made up a story in which he claims that he wants to see his "Dear Sweet Mother" back home so they would have common ground. After kidnapping Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, Jane and Tinker Bell (who was brought back to life) came in to retaliate. He is defeated by Peter and once again falls prey to an orange octopus, bizarrely familiar to the ticking crocodile from the first, and flees while the main protagonists celebrate their victory. It is unknown if Hook was eaten alive by the octopus or not. But he did survive, just like the crocodile he and his crew run in terror. The Pirate Fairy Hook serves as the main antagonist of this film. In the 2014 prequel, he was simply referred to as James. Before the events of Peter Pan, James was originally first shown to be a cabin boy. He was seen with a few pirates complimenting Zarina about her plan on stealing the blue pixie dust. At first, it appeared that Zarina was the captain of the pirate crew as well as James' best friend. However, after Zarina taught him how to fly, James revealed himself to be the true villain by locking Zarina in a glass lantern and that he was the real captain of the ship. His goal was to use the Pixie Dust Tree to make his ship fly out of Never Land and pillage towns. While Tinker Bell and her friends recovered the blue pixie dust, James tells them to give it to him or that he'd drown Zarina in the ocean. After getting it back, he throws Zarina in the ocean anyway. During the final battle, Zarina overflows James with pixie dust, causing him to fly out of control, falling into the ocean, and getting bitten by Tick-Tock (as a baby). In the epilogue, he meets Mr. Smee for the first time and tells him to help him out of the water. House of Mouse Captain Hook is also in the House of Mouse guest. House of Villains Captain Hooks wants to take over to the House of Mouse and sing the song "is Our House Now". Cameos Hook made a guest cameo at the end of the second episode of Raw Toonage, in which Don Karnage was hosting a segment on treasure hunting. When Karnage finds the treasure chest in question, Hook appears and claims it as his own. They then engage in a swordfight, which Hook wins by pinning Karnage to a tree. Hook makes a brief appearance in the animated short Electric Holiday, watching in the crowd as Cruella De Vil walked down the runaway in a fashion show. A portrait of Hook can be seen in the First episode of the mini-series Descendants: Wicked World. In Other Media Live Action Appearance Once Upon a Time Captain Hook appears in the ABC fantasy/drama and is portrayed by Colin O'Donoghue. Before becoming Captain Hook, he was known as Killian Jones. Originally a guest, Hook soon became one of the show's primary characters. Colin O'Donoghue portrayed Hook from Season 2-6. In Season 7, he portrayed the Wish Realm version of Hook and his cursed counterpart, Rogers. Enchanted Forest Killian Jones, is a pirate who formerly worked for a King with his brother Liam. The two were sent to Neverland to retrieve the plant Dreamshade. Killian is reluctant to follow orders after Peter Paninforms them it is poisonous. A stubborn Liam is ultimately killed by the plant, leading Killian to become his own captain of the Jolly Roger. Some time after, he seduces away Rumplestiltskin's wife, Milah. Milah, who WAS tired of the then cowardly Rumple's persona, gladly left both the feeble peasant and her son behind in order to live a life with Jones. After becoming the master of black magic, Rumple confronts Killian and Milah; killing the latter and removing the hand of Jones as revenge. which he replaces with a hook, thus receiving his alias as Captain Hook. He once again travels to Neverland, where he finds and takes care of Rumplestiltskin's son Baelfire after he is separated from his father Rumplestiltskin. He forms an unlikely friendship with him, until Bae learns that Hook took Milah from his father. He hands Bae over to the Lost Boys who take him to Peter Pan. Returning from Neverland, Hook is enlisted by the Evil Queen Reginato dispose of her mother Cora in Wonderland, though Hook and Cora form an alliance. When the Dark Curse is activated, Cora protects them both and part of the Enchanted Forest with a barrier spell, frozen in time for 28 years. After this time period, Hook follows Emma and Mary Margaret to Storybrooke with Cora, through a magic bean obtained by Hook. When Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin) finds a way to leave Storybrooke without losing his memories, Hook shoots his love Belle, causing her to fall across the town's border and lose her memory again. After Gold travels to Manhattan to locate Baelfire, Hook poisons him, but is captured by Neal Cassidy (Baelfire)'s fiancé Tamara, to be used in her and Greg Mendell's plot to destroy magic in Storybrooke. He originally leaves Storybrooke with a stolen magic bean for himself, but returns to help Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Mr. Gold travel to Neverland with his ship, after Henry Mills is transported there. In Neverland, Hook becomes the group's guide for directions as he knows both Neverland and Peter Pan better than anyone. Eventually, they are able to retrieve Henry from the sinister Peter Pan and journey back to Storybrooke, where Pan enacts the original curse again. Hook, along with the other inhabitants, are taken to their original worlds, while Emma and Henry escape to New York City with new memories. A year later, Hook arrives in the city and eventually restores Emma's memories with a potion, returning to Storybrooke with both Emma and Henry to break the new curse by Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West. During the second and third season, he grows a liking towards the main heroine, Emma Swan, whose strong, feisty, and independent personality catches the captain's eye. This liking eventually becomes a deep, passionate love, and throughout the first few seasons, he is showcased going through great lengths to protect and proclaim his love for Emma, though he was constantly rejected. However, after Hook and Emma are dragged into Zelena's time portal, Emma and Hook officially started a relationship with each other after learning he sacrificed his most valuable possession (The Jolly Roger) in order to save her, thus Emma finally accepted Hook's affections, and a relationship officially blossomed. During the start of Season 4, Hook's love for Emma would be put to the test after discovering that Gold was still in control of the dagger and has not changed. When he threatened to tell Belle and later Emma about using the knife, Gold in turn threatened Hook into doing his bidding by vowing to reveal Hook's dark side again, and later on while attempting to save Emma from Gold's plan to strip her of her powers, loses his heart to Gold, making Hook his puppet to use him to get what he wants. Soon afterwards, Gold tasks Hook with using the hat to drain the Fairies' magic, in order to kill the cure for the Spell of Shattered Sight, and to obtain enough power to free himself from the Dagger of Kris. Hook reluctantly agrees to the task, since Gold has his heart, and traps the fairies in the hat after Gold convinces Belle to leave Granny's Diner. When Emma and Elsa later arrive with Anna and Kristoff, Hook hides behind the counter, leading them to believe that the Fairies had been dealt with by the Snow Queen. With his job complete, Hook gives the hat to Gold, who tells him to enjoy the last day of his life wherever he wants, because when Gold completes his final preparations by the next morning, he will kill Hook. When the Spell of Shattered Sight was close to engulfing Storybrooke, Hook visits Emma one last time to say goodbye to her, before leaving to chain himself to a dock at the marina. When the Spell of Shattered Sight finally hits, Hook looks on as thunder rumbles and mirror shards rain from the sky. After the Spell of Shattered Sight was ended, Gold tried to kill Hook to free himself from his dagger, only to be stopped by Belle. Emma later restores Hook's heart to his body. In Season 5, Emma willingly becomes the Dark One to spare Regina from the burden. Hook is among those who travel to Camelot to find Merlin so that he can save her. During a fight against King Arthur, Hook is fatally wounded. In order to save his life, Emma uses Dark magic to make him immortal but transforms him into a second Dark One. Hook became furious with what Emma did to him and embraced the Darkness and desired to have his revenge on Gold once again. Hook knew that in order to seek his revenge, he needed to return to Storybrooke and enacted the Dark Curse and in the process killed Merlin. To set things right, Emma erased everyone's memories of what happened in Camelot, including Hook's memories of being turned into a Dark One. She, along with everyone else return to Storybrooke, where Emma tries to cleanse herself and Hook from the Darkness forever, but in secret, as she didn't want to endanger anyone else. With his memories erased, Hook desperately tries to get through to Emma and find out exactly what happened in Camelot. However, Emma refused to give answers but instead tried to restart their relationship, stating they could still be together even if she is the Dark One. Hook refused to give into Emma's desires and broke off their relationship as he couldn't be with Emma when she is not herself. Some time later, Hook, David, and Robin Hood went to confront King Arthur over his lies, Hook was nearly attacked by was saved by Emma's sudden appearance. Hook apologized to Emma for breaking off their relationship, stating he does still love her, but again wanted answers and finally Emma revealed to him that the reason why she was doing everything was for him. Taking action, Hook decided it was finally time to know the full story of what happened between them. Hook went off searching for Emma but was unable to find her. It wasn't until he put himself in danger, by jumping off the roof of the Storybrooke Library, did Emma finally reappear to him. Hook assured Emma that whatever she did in Camelot he already forgave her and finally seemed to have convinced her to tell him the truth. However, he was taken prisoner along with Zelena, where Emma finally revealed parts of her plan to destroy Dark magic, by putting it all into Zelena and destroy her along with the Darkness. Hook and Zelena worked together to escape, but Hook stayed behind to search for the squid ink to stop Emma for good. He eventually found the ink and used it on Emma and demanded that she finally tell him the truth. Zelena then reappeared to them, where she agreed with Hook about wanting answers and found a way to get them. Zelena attacked Hook with a knife, but much to his surprised, he was not killed. Zelena then finally gave Hook what he desired, by revealing she had acquired the dreamcatcher that contained his memories from Camelot. Although Emma tried to convince him otherwise, Hook regained his memories. Having finally learned the truth and feeling utterly betrayed that Emma did that to him, Hook once again embraced the Darkness. Seeking revenge in everything that had happened, Hook had resurrected Nimue and all the previous Dark Ones and attempted to send Emma and her family to the Underworld. However, at the last second Hook changed his mind and instead absorbs all the previous Dark Ones into Excalibur and told Emma to kill him, thus destroying the Darkness for good. Although Emma didn't want to go through with it, both herself and Hook saw there was no other way and after sharing one last kiss and declaring their love, Emma did as Hook requested and killed him. With the Darkness gone, Emma was restored to normal and Hook's wound from Excalibur returned, where Hook died in Emma's arms. However soon after Hook's death, Emma learns that Mr. Gold had once again betrayed them as secretly he transferred all the previous Dark One's powers into him, making him the Dark One again. Seeing that Hook's death was unfair, Emma decided to go into the Underworld, along with her family, friends, and Gold to resurrect Hook. In the Underworld, Hook somehow became a prisoner to the Ruler of the Underworld, Hades. Hook became trapped in an underground prison where he along with another prisoner, Megara were being guarded by Cerberus. Through unexplained events, Hook became badly injured, possibly trying to escape from the prison. Eventually, Hook and Megara made an attempt to escape together, although Megara informed Hook they wouldn't make it, Hook replied they wouldn't but Megara could. Hook told Megara to leave and find Emma and while she made her escape, Hook stayed behind to distract Cerberus. Eventually, Hook was brought to Hades to be guarded. Later, Hades informed Hook that Megara was able to move on from the Underworld and while Hook was glad for her, Hades was angered. He decided that as a way to replace the dead souls that had left the Underworld, Hades told Hook that three of his friends had to be chosen to stay in the Underworld and told Hook that he had to make the decision of who would stay. Wish Realm After Emma Swan's wish of not wanting to be the Savior is granted, an alternative realm is created in which the residents of the Enchanted Forest live in a world where the Dark Curse was never cast and the Evil Queen was defeated. In the Wish Realm, Hook has a daughter, but looses her to a Witch after the Witch imprisons his daughter in a tower. The Witch curses Hook's heart, causing him to be unable to be close to his loved ones without hurting them. Over the years, he grew old with sadness in his life. One day, he ambushes Pinocchio and Emma Swan near an Enchanted Grove where he is on a mission to bring Emma back for a reward from Prince Henry. Before Hook can duel Pinocchio, Emma knocks him out. Years later, he goes to the Magical Forest and makes a deal with Lady Tremaine - youth for himself in-exchange for Henry leaving her realm. However, Hook does not live up to his end of the deal, instead, he teams up with Henry and Regina to help find Cinderella and his daughter. When the Dark Curse is cast, he is sent to the Land Without Magic. In Hyperion Heights, he is known as Rogers, a police officer turned detective, working with Detective Weaver. Victoria Belfrey hires them both to frame Henry out of the neighbourhood, but Rogers chooses not to. He teams up with Roni and Henry in order to get back at Victoria. After he is kidnapped by the Coven of the Eight, his memories from before the curse are finally restored and he remembers Tilly as Alice and witnesses her turn Gothel into a tree before creating flowers around it, and is later taken to the hospital. Kingdom Hearts Series Captain Hook appears in the Kingdom Hearts series, in cooperation with Maleficent and other villains. He uses his pirate ship to get himself between worlds. He appeared in the original Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, the prequel to Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, and 358/2 Days. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Hook appears in the game series prequel, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, where he tricks Terra into attempting to kill Peter Pan for him. He later kidnaps Tinker Bell and takes Mickey Mouse's star fragment, but is defeated by Ventus and thrown into the water, where the crocodile chases him off. He eventually became one of the Disney villains to join Maleficent's group. Kingdom Hearts He takes Riku along with him, where Kairi is being held. Hook does not like Riku's bossiness and regrets taking him along; nonetheless, he follows his orders, as Riku now has control over the Heartless and would most likely unleash them on him should he disobey. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Never Land, Riku throws them in the hold where they meet and escape with Peter Pan, who is searching for his friend Wendy. Captain Hook believed that Wendy was a "Princess of Heart" and that is why he captured her. However, Riku reports to him from Maleficent that Wendy is not a Princess of Heart at all, irritating Hook (he hints that kidnapping Wendy was a very difficult task). After defeating the Heartless below deck, Sora fights a copy of himself summoned by Riku in Hook's office. After confronting Hook on the deck, learning that Riku took Kairi to Hollow Bastion, Sora and company are forced to surrender when Hook uses Tinker Bell as a hostage. When the crocodile appears, Hook flees to his office while telling Smee to have their prisoners walk the plank. However, Peter Pan returns to save Sora before using his Smee imitation to trick Hook out to the deck, resulting in the villain being thrown overboard and chased into the horizon by the crocodile. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Hook appears as a figment of Sora and Riku's memories and is absent in Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Hook later reappears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, finding a large amount of treasure maps all leading to boxes that are actually set to release Heartless once Hook opens the chest (unknown to Hook and Smee, however, is that these chests were set up to help build Pete's Heartless army). His Japanese voice actor was the late Chikao Ōhtsuka up until Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, where Chikao Ōhtsuka was cast as Master Xehanort and Hook was thus voiced by Naoya Uchida. His English voice actor was Corey Burton. Trivia * He is ranked #7 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. * Captain Hook was listed #24 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters, stating as his stroke of genius the gibbering panic that overtakes the otherwise snarling bad guy whenever the sound of ticking comes near. Category:Characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Nemesis Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Greedy characters Category:Cheaters Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Kidnappers Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Thieves Category:Liars Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonist